1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to speed reading devices and more particularly to gauges for measuring the number of words per line and number of lines per page in order to determine the number of words per printed page for speed reading purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printing trade, transparent sheet gauges have been previously proposed for measuring the quantity of material which can be printed in a particular available space. Such gauges use printed indicia related to particular type choices. Typical prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,977 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,811. While these gauges may be useful in determining the amount of printed matter which can be accommodated in a particular blank space, they are neither adapted nor intended to be used for estimating the number of words per page in a variety of type style and gendre', i.e., nature of writing, scientific, fiction, poetry, et cetera. Neither of these gauges are intended to be used for determining a person's reading rate.
The most popular type of device for determining reading rate is the type of device which mechanically paces the reader by moving the material being read past the reader at some measurable rate or by moving some kind of guide, line by line, as the person reads and the rate of moving the guide is used to determine the reading rate.
A number of mechanical pacing devices are available. As an example, reference is made to Model TDL-1 "Reading Rate Controller" sold by the Three Dimension Company, Chicago, Illinois. Another such device is termed the "SRA Reading Accelerator" which is sold by Science Research Association, also of Chicago, Illinois. Another such device is the "Shadowscope Reading Pacer" sold by Psychotechnics, Inc., also of Chicago, Illinois.
From the above, it can be seen that there is widespread interest in determining the number of words per printed page and also widespread interest in determining a person's reading rate. However, even though the complexity of the problem has been recognized because of the great variety found in length of printed lines, width and height of various kinds of type fonts, number of lines per page, differences in average word lengths and differences in spacing, there has not been available an inexpensive method and means for measuring the number of words per printed page and which are adaptable to the many variables found in the printed page.